Trapped!
by Starykid
Summary: What would you do if your life was suddenly thrown into turmoil? What would you do if one of your best friends happened to be trapped somewhere during a freak car accident? This is about a girl who ends up on the bottome of the pileup. R&R 2 find out mor
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Please don't be mad, but I had to do a fic about this.


	2. Ruthie's Cell

**Ruthie's Cell:**

"**Hey Ruthie, did your parents give the okay for me to come over this weekend?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, Rachel Lynn they did so stop pestering me about it. Geez, I swear it's like your trying to get out of your house!"**

"**Well I sort of am. My parents are throwing this huge party for all their friends and they don't want me anywhere around them. My father gave me permission to drive over on the interstate. So I should be there around three pm tomorrow afternoon. If not you can call my cell and I'll tell you when to expect me. You know how the interstate is these days. Busy, busy, busy. Well I gotta go; mom needs to use the phone. Talk to you later."**

"**Yeah see you tomorrow. Oh, and bring your Irish Step Dancing Tape. I wanna know what's got you in a huff about learning this knew hobby of yours."**

"**You got it, bye Ruthie. See you tomorrow."** We hung up and I gave the phone to my mom. I proceeded to pack when both my parents came in. Dad gave me the keys to the car and mom told me to be careful. I told them that I would and went to the garage to put my gear in the passenger side of the car.

"**Rachel Lynn Sanchez!"** I turned toward my parents.

"**What?"**

"**Be careful no matter how excited you are to spend the weekend with Ruthie. There's no need to get hurt while driving over there. I don't want to be getting a call from the hospital saying that my daughter is in the hospital."**

"**You won't I promise. See you on Sunday night."** With that I left the house and headed for the interstate.


	3. The Crash

**_Will have Irish Music in the upcoming chapters so don't be discouraged if you don't know any of the songs!_**

**The Crash:**

I was driving along the interstate when my favorite song came onto the radio and I turned the music up.

_They say mother Earth is breathing_

_With each wave that finds the shore_

_Her soul rises in the evening  
For to open twilight's door  
Her eyes are the stars in heaven  
Watching oer us all the while  
And her heart it is in Ireland  
Deep within the emerald isle._

I started singing to the song tapping my hands on the steering wheel, laughing at myself, having fun, keeping my eyes on the road at all times. 

_We are forty against hundreds  
In someone else's bloody war  
We know not why were fighting  
Or what were dying for  
They will storm us in the morning  
When the sunlight turns to sky  
Death is waiting for its dance now  
Fate has sentenced us to die.  
_

What did my parents have to worry about? I was the safest driver they knew. They knew that I wouldn't do anything stupid while I was on the road. But driving from Los Angeles to Glenoak, California was a long drive and they knew that I would be responsible.

_(Chorus)  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
_And_ fences made of stone.  
I am reaching out wont you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland._

That was why I was leaving today, to be able to be in Glenoak by tomorrow afternoon and have the whole weekend to share with Ruthie.

_Oh the captain he lay bleeding  
I can hear him calling me  
These men are yours now for the leading  
Show them to their destiny  
And as I look up all around me  
I see the ragged tired and torn  
I tell them to make ready  
cause were not waiting for the morn._

I slowed down and turned the music down when I saw that the traffic was also slowing down. What now?

_(Chorus)  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone.  
I am reaching out wont you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland._

Why did everything have to go so slow when I wanted everything to be fast?

_Now the fog is deep and heavy  
As we forge the dark and fear  
We can hear their horses breathing  
As in silence we draw near  
There are no words to be spoken  
Just a look to say good-bye  
I draw a breath and night is broken  
As I scream our battle cry._

I was still singing to the song when I heard something from behind me.

_  
(Chorus)  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone.  
I am reaching out wont you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland._

I turned around and saw a semi coming straight for me.

_I am home Ireland._

I screamed and then everything went black.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

**The Nightmare Begins:**

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um shaddai  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne…  
_

I woke up to my body hurting everywhere. I didn't know where I was, but I could barely breathe. I could still here my music playing.

_We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku  
_

But this time, I didn't recognize the song right away. I don't know why, but everything was becoming more and more fuzzy.

_Fast tempo, 4 times)  
La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

When I realized what song it was, I wanted to cry. It was 'Now We Are Free' from the movie Gladiator.

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum.  
Flavum.  
M-ai shondol-lee  
Flavu… Live on…  
Lof flesh lay  
Nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne…  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sharum du koos  
Shaley koot-tum._

Why this song? Why did this have to happen to me on what was supposed to be a happy weekend for me?

But now I heard another song coming over the radio. I tried with all my might to make my arms move and only got a vibration from my right arm.

_How can the small flowers grow,  
If the wild winds blow,  
And the cold snow is all around?_

Why did 'Lift The Wings' have to come on now of all times?

_Where will the frail birds fly,  
If their homes on high,  
Have been torn down to the ground?_

I knew that I was possibly going to be one of the last cars to be checked.

_Lift the wings,  
That carry me away from here and,  
Fill the sail,  
That breaks the line to home.  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,  
I'm beside you, when I think of you,  
a Stóirín, a Grá._

I didn't however know the extent of the pile-up.

_How can a tree stand tall,  
If the rain won't fall,  
To wash its branches down?_

If I had known, maybe I wouldn't have been so eager to get back to my normal life.

_How can a heart survive,  
Can it stay alive,  
If its love's denied for long?_

I felt my life slipping out of my grasp.

_Lift the wings,  
That carry me away from here and,  
Fill the sail,  
That breaks the line to home._

I heard the wail of sirens in the background as I listened to the music.

_But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,  
I'm beside you, when I think of you,  
a Stóirín,  
And I'm with you as I dream of you,  
a Stóirín,  
And a song will bring you near to me,  
a Stóirín, a Gr._

Would Ruthie know if I had been in the pile-up? Would she and her family come to see if they could help whoever they could out of the accident?


	5. The News

**The News:**

"**Hello, this is Jessie Stratsfield reporting from the interstate where an 80 car pile-up has left everyone in shock. Passerby's say that everyone was slowing down when a semi-truck came out of nowhere. Rescue workers have been working all day and night to find anyone and everyone that may have survived. The only worry is that they will not be able to get to the victims trapped on the bottom of the pile-up. Volunteers from all over the state have been showing up to offer there help to anyone that needs it. Many people have been looking to see if they know anyone that was a victim in the pile-up. If you would like to volunteer, don't hesitate to come (**remember that a reporter would never say this**). And back to you Jennifer."**

"**Thank you Jessie, we'll bring you updates on the situation every half hour from this moment out. See you in the next half hour."**

Camden Household:

"**I can't believe that that happened. I hope Rachel Lynn didn't get caught in it. She said she'd be driving over the interstate to be here by 3:00 tomorrow,"** Ruthie said.

"**Do you think she got stuck in the traffic jam behind the pile-up?"** Simon asked.

"**I think we should go up there and see if we can help out or anything. If she's stuck in the traffic jam, then maybe she's helping get people out."**

"**Alright, let's go then. I'll tell mom and dad where we're going," **Simon said.

Matt, Rose, Simon, Ruthie, Lucy, Kevin, & Robby headed out to the interstate to see if they could help with anything.


	6. The Car

**The Car:**

_Ahhh..._

I heard "The Soft Goodbye" begin to play on the radio.

_When the light begins to fade_

_And shadows fall across the sea_

_One bright star in the evening sky_

_Your loves light leads me on my way_

I felt my body tense as another wave of pain racked my body.

_There's a dream that will not sleep_

_A burning hope that will not die_

_So I must go now with the wind_

_And leave you waiting on the dime_

The longer I laid there in my car, the more I thought about my life.

_Time to fly_

_Time to touch the sky_

_One voice alone-e_

_A heart to cry_

_One song_

_One star burning bright_

_Let it carry me through darkest night_

I heard another car being lifted from my car & then someone yelling.

_CHORUS:_

_Rain comes over the gray hills_

_And on the air a soft goodbye_

_Hear the songs that seem to you_

_When the time has come to fly_

_When I leave & take the wind_

_And find the land that fate will bring_

_The brightest star in the evening sky_

_Is your own fray to far from here?_

_Is your own fray to far from here?_

Why did everything have to be so loud?

_I hear a ba-aby cry-ying_

_A sad sound_

_A lonely sound_

_I want to take her in my arms _

_And then I dry away all her tears_

When I just wanted everything to be quiet?

_I see a boy who's frightened_

_A young boy_

_With cold eyes_

_I long to say_

_Your welcome here_

_You can be happy now that you're warm_

But then again, it probably was just the rescue workers trying to get everyone out.

_CHORUS:_

_We're all apart of one world_

_We all can share the same dream_

_And if you just reach out to me_

_The you will find deep down inside_

_I'm just like you_

But I didn't realize how much time had gone by since the accident had happened.

_Loud voices raised in anger_

_Speak harsh words_

_Such cruel words_

_Why do they speak so selfishly?_

_When we have got so much we can share_

Because if I had,

_So let your hearts be open_

_And reach out with all your love_

_There are no strangers now_

_They are our brothers now_

_And we are one_

Then maybe I would have realized how long I had been fighting for my life.

_CHORUS:_

_We're all apart of one world_

_We all can share the same dream_

_And if you just reach out to me_

_The you will find deep down inside_

_I'm just like you_

_We're all apart of one world_

_We all can share the same dream_

And maybe,

_And if you just reach out to me_

_The you will find deep down inside_

_I'm just like you_

_I'm just like you_

My parents would have realized that they had partied harder than they thought.

_Fair thee well_

_My own true love_

_Fair well for a while_

_I'm goin' away_

_But I'll be back_

_Though I go 10,000 miles_

And I wouldn't have been left in my car for so long.

_10,000 miles_

_My own true love_

_10,000 miles or more_

_The rocks may mend_

_And the seas may burn_

_If I should not return_

And Ruthie would have realized that,

_Oh, don't you see_

_That lonesome dove_

_Sitting on an ivy tree_

_She's weeping for_

_Her own true love_

_As I shall weep for mine_

I was indeed in the pile-up,

_Oh come he back_

_My own true love_

_And stay a while with me_

_If i had a friend_

_All on this earth_

_You've been a friend to me_

And they would have gotten to me faster.

_**(Song will start over at the end of this chapter.)**_

_Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles_

Because now,

_10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return  
_

I felt myself slipping,

_Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree   
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine  
_

Beyond the reach of my rescuers,

_Oh come ye back  
My own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend  
All on this earth  
You've been a friend to me_

And home to my Father in Heaven.


	7. Hearing The Music

**Hearing The Music:**

Ruthie looked up at the sound of '10,000 Miles' coming up from a car under the pile. She recognized it as the song I had sung at the Talent Show she had invited me to. She cried out to Simon and Matt.

Matt, Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Robby, & Rose headed over to the part of the pile that she was on and pushed aside a huge piece of metal that had come off the semi-truck. What they saw made them want to puke. They saw tons of blood, but no body. Kevin was worried that I may have been thrown from the car, but Ruthie saw me first.

I felt someone's hand cover mine and hold on. Kevin turned around and yelled for firefighters to get over there as fast as they could. When Kevin turned back towards me, he saw Ruthie pushing aside another piece of metal, until my whole body was uncovered. But by then another song had come over the radio and she burst out in tears. It was our favorite song and we sang to it whenever we were together and it was on the radio.

_Where the river foams and surges to the sea  
Silver figures rise to find me  
Wise and as daring, following the heart's cry  
I am that deep pool, I am that dark spring  
Warm with a mystery I may reveal to you_

Simon recognized the song as 'The Heart's Cry' and saw his little sister hold onto my hand tighter.

_In time  
Time holds the heart's key  
Key to everything is love  
Love makes the heart flower  
Flower into a deep desire  
Passion in the heart's fire  
Passion and desire_

Lucy tried to get Ruthie away from my side but stopped when I cried out.

_See the eagle rise above the open plain  
Golden in the morning air  
Weaving and soaring, watchful and protecting  
I am your shelter, I will enfold you  
Warm with a mystery I may reveal to you_

They had thought that I might be dead,

_In time  
Time holds the heart's key  
Key to everything is love  
Love makes the heart flower  
Flower into a deep desire  
Passion in the heart's fire  
Passion and desire_

And when Lucy had pulled Ruthie away from me, she had pulled my arm to because Ruthie was still clenching my hand in hers.

_**(This song will have bolded italics for background singers.)**_

_This is for that little child with no father_

_For that man that doesn't have a place to stay_

_Oh…_

_And for that little boy living with AIDS_

_Can I tell you a story, tell you a story_

_You can lean on me_

I was barely conscious,

_There's a man standing on the corner_

_He has no home_

_He has no food_

_And his blue skies are gone_

_**Yes it is**_

_Can you hear him crying out?_

But at least I was still alive,

_And there's a girl _

_Searching for a father & a friend_

_Praying that the storm someday will end_

_But instead I'm walking away_

_Oh, open up your heart & say_

And had the will to live,

_Chorus_

_I am here_

_You don't have to worry _

_I can see _

_I can see your tears_

_Your tears _

_I'll be there in a hurry when you call_

_**Yes I will**_

_Friends are there to catch you when you fall_

_**Here's my shoulder**_

_Here's my shoulder _

_You can lean on me_

_All you want_

_Oh…_

If they got me out of the car,

_**Listen...**_

_There's a child_

_Who was sick & begging to be free?_

_But there is no cure for his disease_

_He looks up to his mother and _

Sooner rather than later.

_Chorus_

_She holds his hands_

_**His hands**_

_Praying that someday the sun will shine again_

_**And the pain**_

_And the pain _

_**Will end**_

_Will end_

_**Come on!**_

Because Ruthie could see,

_Chorus_

_I am here_

_**I am here**_

_You don't have to worry _

_**You don't have to worry**_

_I can see _

_**I see **_

_Your tears _

_**Your tears**_

_I'll be there in a hurry when you call_

_**Hurry when you fall**_

_Friends are there to catch you when you fall_

_**I'm your friend & I'll catch you when you fall**_

_Here's my shoulder _

_**Here's my shoulder**_

_You can lean on me_

_**Lean on me**_

That I was fading fast,

_Tell me how can I _

_How can I love Jesus?_

_When I've never seen his face_

_Yeah I see your dying _

And that I would soon,

_And I turn & walk away_

_So how….my pain_

_Let me take you to a friend of mine_

_That's waiting just to ease your troubled mind_

Be with God himself.

_Yeah, yeah_

_He loves you more than you'll ever know_

_Instead of walking away_

_Open up_

_Open up your heart and say…._

As the firefighters ran over to Kevin and the small group huddled around me,

_Chorus_

_I am here_

_**I am here**_

_You don't have to worry _

_**You don't have to worry**_

_I can see _

_**I see **_

_Your tears _

_**Your tears**_

_I'll be there in a hurry when you call_

_**Hurry when you fall**_

_Friends are there to catch you when you fall_

_**I'm your friend & I'll catch you when you fall**_

_Here's my shoulder _

_**Here's my shoulder**_

_You can lean on me_

_**Lean on me**_

Kevin, Matt, Simon, Lucy, Rose, Robby,

_Here's my shoulder you can lean on me…_

_You're my friend_

_But you're also my brother_

_Here's my shoulder_

_You can lean on me_

_Hallelujah!_

And Ruthie tried to keep me awake.


	8. The Rescue

**The Rescue:**

_Mmm.Yeah._

_Here goes another day_

_Another and a kiss _

_And were on our way_

_A cup of coffee for the road_

_And baby I can't wait to get back home_

_Juggle all our hopes and dreams_

_With a million responsibilities_

_And now and then we drop the ball-l_

_Well we lead sometimes but we never fall_

"**On the count of three, we pull her out of the car very slowly as to not injure her further,"** the lead firefighter shouted to the others.

They could hear 'The Wishing Well' on the radio as they put the neck brace around my neck and slid the backboard behind me.

_CHORUS:_

_Look at me_

_Look at you_

_Look at all that we've been through_

_With alot of love and little lu-uke_

_So far it's been so good_

_Cross your fingers_

_Knock on wood_

_And pray_

_And if it helps_

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

I could feel them strapping me to the backboard and then hearing someone yelling something.

_It ain't always laughs and smiles_

_But the carousel just ain't our style_

_The roller coaster suits us fine_

_Boy the ups and downs laugh all the way_

And then I felt myself being pulled out of my car,

_CHORUS:_

_Look at me_

_Look at you_

_Look at all that we've been through_

_With alot of love and little lu-uke_

_So far it's been so good_

_Cross your fingers_

_Knock on wood_

_And pray_

_And if it helps_

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

And carried down the pile of cars.

_Oh let a hundred pennies fall_

_Splashin' up all our dreams to heaven_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

And placed on something soft and hard at the same time.

_CHORUS:_

_Look at me_

_Look at you_

_Look at all that we've been through_

_With alot of love and little lu-uke_

_So far it's been so good_

_Cross your fingers_

_Knock on wood_

_And pray_

_And if it helps_

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

_Throw another dollar in the wishin'_

_Go throw a dollar in the wishing well_

_Yeah_

_**Backup singers**_

_In the wishing well_

_In the wishing well_

_In the wishing well_

I opened my eyes for just a moment and saw Ruthie staring at me. I tired to say something and she leaned down to hear.

"**Get my bag and call my parents. And Ruthie, I love you. Thank you for finding me."**

"**You can thank me later when you're rested at the hospital. Which hospital would you like to go to?"**

"**Glenoak Community General, it's where I was born…"** I passed out as they put me into the ambulance.

Ruthie ran back to the pile-up and rummaged in my car until she found my bag and purse. She grabbed my cell phone and got away from the pile. Kevin, Lucy, Robby, Matt, Rose, Simon & Ruthie got into the van and headed for the hospital. Ruthie pulled out my cell and called my parents while listening to the song that had just come over the radio.

_We're walking in the air_

_**echo**_

_Floating in the air_

_**echo**_

Three rings and then the answering machine; my parents weren't home.

_You're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

_We're holding very tight_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

She would try again once they were at the hospital.


	9. The Hospital

_**The Song from Chapter 7 will continue in this chapter. I will ad other songs as well.**_

**The Hospital:**

Once at the hospital, the group of teens and adults filled the waiting room. Mr. & Mrs. Camden arrived with Savannah, the twins, Martin, Sandy & Aaron, & Mr. Brewer.

_All across the world_

_The villages go by like trees_

_The rivers and the hills_

_The forests and the streams_

Ruthie tried calling my parents again and this time got someone on the other line.

_Children gaze_

_Holcomb bounced_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes there eyes_

"**Hello, Mr. Sanchez?"** Ruthie asked.

"**This is he. May I ask who is speaking?"**

"**This is Ruthie Camden. We need to talk."**

"**What is it? Did Rachel make it to your house alright? Or is she stuck in that big traffic jam behind the pile-up?"**

"**Mr. Sanchez, please calm down. Rachel Lynn was caught in the pile-up. Investigators think that she may have been the first car hit by the semi-truck. She's at Glenoak Community General & in surgery. We can wait for them to tell us her injuries until you get here, or we can have them tell us then come find you when you get here."**

"**Have them tell you, I'm sure you're very worried about her condition, as her friend and all. Then let them know when we arrive. If we are lucky, the crash will have been cleared by the time we get onto the interstate. But if not, we'll be a while."**

"**I understand, we'll let them know."**

"**Thank you Ruthie. You're such a kind girl. My daughter is lucky to have you as a friend."**

They both hung up and Ruthie went back to her family and friends.

_Were surfing in the air_

_Were swimming in the frozen sky_

_Were drifting over icy mountains floating by_

The doctor was just telling them that I was on my way up to surgery now.

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep_

_Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep_

Ruthie looked at her parents and finally broke down crying.

_Were walking in the air_

_Were dancing in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

She had been holding it in since she had found out that I was in the pile-up.

_Personent hodie  
Voces puerulae  
Laudates jucunde  
Qui nobis est natus _

Annie Camden held her daughter while she cried.

_Personent hodie  
Voces puerulae  
Laudates jucunde  
Qui nobis est natus  
Summo Deo datus _

They all heard a Celtic song come over the intercom as if on an Irish radio station or something.

_Ideo, ideo, ideo gloria in excelsis Deo _

Ruthie was the first to recognize it as 'Cantus' or otherwise known as 'Women of Song'.

_His the doom, ours the mirth  
When he came down to earth  
Flower of Jesse's tree  
Born on earth to save us  
Him the Father gave us _

It was a song I sang perfectly.

_Ideo, ideo, ideo gloria in excelsis Deo _

The Camden's had heard me singing to the song in Ruthie's room a couple weeks ago.

_Is airiu agus a leanbh cad a dhéanfaidh mé  
Tá tú ar shiúl uaim agus airiú _

As they waited to hear news of me, more and more students and friends filed into the waiting room.

_Jesukin  
Lives my quiet cell within  
Thou in me dwelling  
All is lie but Jesukin _

Martin and Mac had told them that I had been caught in the pile-up & they all wanted to hear if I was alright.

_Jesu of the skies  
My little one, Thou my delight  
I with Thee, Thou with me  
Next my heart through every night _

As more kids came in, they selected places to sit and consoled each other as well as Ruthie.

'_S airiú  
Who hangs from yonder passion tree?  
Your son, dear Mother  
Do you not know me? _

The Camden's couldn't believe how many kids had known me before my family had moved to Los Angeles.

_Judas, James and John  
Have you seen my only son?  
Ochon! My eyes are blind  
Ochon! My heart is wrung_

But what was even more surprising was that they were remembering all the good times that I had shared with them.

_Stella Maris, Semper Clara  
Rosa Munde, Res Miranda  
Misterium Mirabile _

Instead of what was going on now,

'_S airiú agus ochon!  
Sad I am till you return  
To have you at the break of dawn!  
Ochon airiú  
Without you! _

Trying to keep their minds positive,

_A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí  
A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé_

Even though most of them feared the worst. As another song came over the intercom, Ruthie finally spoke up about a time we had all shared together. But before she could go on she said the words that had been stuck in her head all day. The song was bringing them out.

_Curfá:  
Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

"**Hey I know this song. Rachel Lynn told me it was the song her parents used to sing to her when they were on tour all the time and she had trouble getting to sleep. I think she called it 'The Song for Ireland'."**

_Tá ceann buí óir ar an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar an dúlamán maorach_

"**Did she ever sing it to you?"** Mac asked.

_Bróga breaca dubha ar an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá bearéad agus triús ar an dúlamán maorach_

"**Yeah, but it was always missing something."**

_Curfá 2x_

Góide a thug na tíre thú? Arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach  


"**Like what?"** Lucy asked.

_Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach  
Ceannóimid bróga daora ar an dúlamán maorach  
_

"**Something about there being a chorus to it. She always sounded out of tune when she sang it to me, along with the song."**

_Curfá_

Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí  
'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha  


"**Maybe because you're supposed to have a chorus with you while you sing the song, like the singers are doing now,"** Rose said.

_Curfá_

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach

"**Yeah, I guess you're right about that."**

_Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

Curfá

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí  
Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí  
B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

"**Look maybe we should get some rest. When she's outa surgery a nurse will wake us. Then the doctor will tell us how bad it is. Come on ya'll, let's get some rest,"** Martin finished.


	10. Remembering The Fun

**Remembering The Fun Times:**

When they woke up the next morning, the nurses told them that I was still in surgery and would be for some time. Ruthie, who had my bag by her, opened it up and took out the portable DVD player and put one of my CD's in, Loreena McKennitt, could be heard throughout the waiting room.

_Bonfire dot the rolling hillsides  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound_

Martin and Robby went over and sat next to her.

_Somewhere in a hidden memory  
Images float before my eyes  
Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires  
And dancing till the next sunrise_

**"What are you thinking about, Ruthie?"** Robby asked.

_**Chorus**  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night._

"**About what we were doing the last time we got together."**

_Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows  
Held up tall as the flames leap high  
The green knight holds the holly bush  
To mark where the old year passes by_

"**And what did you do the last time you got together?"** Martin asked.

_**Chorus**  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night_

Flashback:   
_Laughter could be heard from the attic room where Ruthie and I were. I was singing to an Irish song; the same song that was playing in the present now._

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound_

_Everything was moving so fast that the two were lying in a heap on the floor before they knew what had hit them. It was funny to be looking up at Mrs. Camden and seeing her horrified look turn into a smile. She had seen me singing before, but never with such pleasure and fun._

_Standing on the bridge that crosses  
The river that goes out to the sea  
The wind is full of a thousand voices  
They pass by the bridge and me_

_We were having fun and then we started to sing along with the end of the song. (Rachel's & Ruthie's singing will be in bold; as will be the talking.)_

_**Chorus**  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night_

**_Chorus  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night_**

_**Chorus**  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night_

**_Chorus  
I can see the lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on All Souls Night_**

_Mrs. Camden clapped when we were finished and then told us that it was lunch time. All three of us headed down stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting._

"_**You have no idea how long it took me to perfect that song, and then I go and have fun and screw up the ending just because we decided to sing along to the end of the song. But I do have to say, that it was fun."**_

"_**Yeah you're right it was fun Rachel. Hey you wanna head down to the Promenade and see if we can get you a gig singing some of your songs to anyone that will listen?"**_

"_**That'd be great Ruthie, but my dad's on his way to pick me up, and you're not even supposed to know about my parent's past. Nobody really is because they gave it up a couple years after I was born so that they could take care of me."**_

"_**Alright, well maybe next time then. Look, I'll e-mail you tonight about the next time we can get together."**_

"_**That'd be great," **I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my dad's car._

End Flashback

"**That was the last time we talked until she called my cell phone before she left to come here. She has to live. She needs to see how many people care for her."**

"**She'll live, Ruthie. We all know how much will she has to live. She never gave up when she was in the car, what makes you think she's going to give up now?"** Kevin said.


End file.
